The Tale of Piccolo
by Viccolo234
Summary: Piccolo is brought to the war-filled planet of Gaia and through lots of hardship he forms a relationship with Freya
1. Introduction

Chapter-I  
Introduction  
  
When we last left piccolo he had just got done fighting the infamous Cell. As you would think Piccolo was meditating high in the mountains. Although we think Piccolo has gone from cold and shallow to having a pure heart he hasn't. He is still planning to take over earth, although his plans are about to change...GREATLY.   



	2. Chapter 1 The Journey Begins.

Chapter II  
The Journey Begins  
  
One day high in the mountains we find Piccolo peacefully meditating. He is concentrating deeply on how to perfect his plans to take over Earth. Hundreds of plans race through his mind as he tries to find the best one.  
"I've got it," he yells "First I will grow to an enormous size. I will then use body duplication so many times that I can be anywhere all at the same time. I will kill anyone who refuses to follow my orders. Then I will... Nahh!!! That Gohan will most likely be able to stop me. I have got to find a way to get rid of him." And he goes on meditating.  
As he still tries to find the right plan he hears a sudden BOOM! It was to the west. Piccolo raced to where the crash came from but all that he found was a small blue circle on the ground.  
"What was that, and what is this," he wondered as he hovered overhead.  
He slowly lowered onto the small blue circle. As soon as his heal touched it, he was sucked down through the circle and into a whole new dimension. The next time he opened his eyes he was in a forest. It was full of tall trees. The ground was covered in short, green grass. It seemed very peaceful. Piccolo hated it.  
"Where am I, what is this place?' he yelled as he looked around this peaceful hell.   
Little did he know he was on the war-full planet of Gaia. It was a planet filled with famine and hatred. The kind of thing Piccolo likes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2 Where am I, and a whole lot mo...

Chapter III  
Where am I, and a whole lot more- Answered.  
  
Piccolo encountered many small enemies as he traveled the forest of this planet that he had been dragged into by a strange blue circle on the ground. From the enemies he beat, he gained items such as: potions, gil (money), antidotes, and strength, lots of strength. He finally made it out of the forest, which he thought was good, it was good in a good way because there were a lot more enemies outside the forest. Piccolo made his way to a small town called Cleyra. He went inside a small restaurant. Inside he learned that the planet he was on was called Gaia. He learned about all the wars that had started. He was told of the great Zidane and his great party of fighters: The mage master Vivi, the great knight Steiner, the rebellious Amarant, the small summoner Eiko, the princess Dagger, the great food lover Quina, and, as he was told, the beautiful Freya. The way he described Freya it made Piccolo drool. He thought maybe he could run into this Zidane character kill him and run off with Freya. Then he started to think. " WAIT! I am Piccolo I do not love people. I am the one that is go to take over Earth. Just for the heck of it, I will find this Zidane character and his party and kill them all, even Freya! He asked the bar tender where he thought they could be found. He said... "I think the were headed toward the forgotten continent, to a village called Madain Sari."  
Piccolo thought it over and decided to go with his plan of destruction. He got a large meal and went to the local inn. Inside the inn he met a small creature called Kupo. He asked it if it had seen Zidane, it said yes. Piccolo told it about his plan. The kupo thought Piccolo was very evil, which he was so Piccolo didn't care. Piccolo asked it to come with him so he could have a guide. It said no, so Piccolo TOLD it to come with it. He got a good nights sleep and set out toward the forgotten continent, the kupo with him.  



End file.
